The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in April of 1995. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation in the form of a sport of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Deremensis) xe2x80x98White Stripexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in July of 1995. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact plant growth;
2. Leaves which are 10 inches long and 2 inches wide; and
3. Distinctive leaf color with a dark green margin (RHS135A) approximately 0.5 cm wide, center which is green (RHS 137B) to grey-green (RHS 191B) and approximately 3.0 to 4.5 cm wide and between the margin and center a white (RHS 155C) area which is approximately 0.4 to 0.6 cm wide.
xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98White Stripexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Wite Jewelxe2x80x99 has shorter, wider leaves with a wider stripe at the leaf-edge. The leaves of xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 are 10 inches long and up to 2 inches wide, whereas the leaves of xe2x80x98White Stripexe2x80x99 are 16 inches long and 3 inches wide. The green center of xe2x80x98White Stripexe2x80x99 is a yellow-green, between RHS 146B and 146C, whereas the green center of xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 is a grey-green, RHS 137B to RHS 191 B. In addition, xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 is more compact than xe2x80x98White Stripexe2x80x99.